


【影日 no.10】合宿之夜

by baimulelele



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baimulelele/pseuds/baimulelele
Summary: *原设*R15躲避注意





	【影日 no.10】合宿之夜

以下正文

—————————————

 

夏夜的合宿永远不那么令人好受。日向翔阳刚刚艰难地从练习赛的兴奋中缓和过来亟待进入梦乡，头顶就传来了田中前辈微酣的呼噜声。他从平躺小心翼翼地把自己翻过来侧躺着，以免惊醒其他人，一系列谨慎耗神的动作让他洗完澡清爽的腰背又蒙上了一层密密的细汗，被蹂躏的卷起的衣摆下汗湿的肌肤粘粘地贴合着身下的软垫，依依不舍。

调整好姿势后他长长地舒了一口气，燥意似乎也随之呼出体外。因倦乏而失去光彩的眼瞳刚要覆于沉重的眼皮之下，邻边空落落的床铺却令他一个激灵清醒过来

 

他邻铺是谁来着？影……影山？！

是去厕所了吧？

 

黑漆漆的房间里静悄悄的，不只是谁的机械表在脑袋的斜上方滴答滴答着，走廊却迟迟没有传来脚步声。

日向不明白自己在等什么。只是稍微出去一下有什么好关心的，难道他要像遛狗一样给影山套个链子，看他在自己身边解决生理问题才放心吗？

狠狠地敲了敲自己的脑袋，居然会有这么荒谬的想法

果然是因为太热了吗……

 

瞪大了如铜铃一般的橘色眼瞳，直直地守着门口。侧躺下心室像是要承受不了挤压，加速鼓动着，就要喘不过气来

 

自从认识以来，那家伙一直如影随形地在他身边徘徊，怒骂声甚至要盖过老妈日复一日的唠叨成了脑袋里的主旋律。一直以来他都站在离他最近的地方，无论是令人火大的补习班的邻座，还是球场上跃起时俯角下网侧托球的动作，如同早餐的吐司旁十几年如一日的牛奶理所当然。现在他吃完早餐，习惯性地去端牛奶，却捞了一掌心的空气。

 

“影山……？”

忍耐不住翘起脑袋四下寻找，不费吹灰之力在阳台的一角发现了失踪的队友。

肺里窜起星点火苗，蹑手蹑脚地绕过睡得四仰八叉的众人，眼前是靠着墙壁，舒展四肢瘫着的睡得安稳的影山，舒服得像是要化成一滩水。肚子上仅有的毛巾被随着小腹气息的吐纳温和地起伏着，月光的笼罩为他撑起了一片小天地。可惜清朗月光的拂照并没有让日向顿生诗意小鹿乱撞，只差一拳头砸在那个圆溜溜的脑袋上，质问他干嘛在这种地方睡得像只猪

 

“影山你这白痴……”

想踢他伸到自己眼前的脚丫泄泄气，却还是软绵绵地踢了踢空气意思一下，闷闷地打了个哈欠往回走

……

 

“谁是白痴啊你这呆子”

“噫——！”

被吓得一个后退蹿出老远，下意识一个巴掌捂住漏声的嘴，定定地看着突然“诈尸”的影山。那家伙却丝毫没有起来的意思，一动不动地躺在那里，只有微微上吊的眼眸一如既往犀利地盯着他

“你你你你你在干嘛！”惊魂未定地抚着胸口对影山责难道

“…乘凉”

“…o……哦”

蓦地没了下文，大眼瞪小眼干愣在原地

 

日向见到过！这种情形！在小夏珍藏的少女漫里——

漆黑神秘的夏夜，两个人的心底同时响起了噪彻夏天的蝉鸣，被热气蒸腾得干裂的嘴唇如同大旱后的土地，亟待雨霖的滋润，胶着的视线被无形的红线诱导着牵引着无限靠近，聚焦的视线背后是茫然的心魄，你眼里的世界是什么……你的世界是否一样只剩下我……

 

个鬼啊！那七十岁老爷爷一样涣散的眼神是什么啊！

完全没有意识到自己的想法有多危险，日向挫败地嗤笑自己居然会对影山的情商抱有期待。别过大概可以烫熟山芋的大红脸，若无其事地向影山摆摆手

“晚安啦”

 

回铺以后日向倒头就睡了，只是睡得极不畅快

梦里影山阴魂不散，一会儿拉长了脸变成了性格乖戾的臭马，一蹄子把他踢得远远的。一会儿变成了十年后的模样，拉着一个女子对自己说，日向，这是我的结婚对象

他惊醒了，被梦里女子柔顺的秀发下黄蓝相间的脸吓个半死，那不是排球吗？！！

朦朦胧胧又昏过去的时候，影山正拿着一个排球挤入他的股间，排球表面被不明液体打得湿哒哒的。他面目狰狞地咧着裂到耳根的嘴角，近距离凝视着他：选我，还是排球？

 

五分色气五分惊悚的画面在脑海里挥之不去，他惊坐起身大口喘息着，攫取着新鲜空气。大腿内侧还似真非真地残留着排球摩擦得酥麻的触感，愣是让他在极度惊恐中硬了三分

飘移的视线落到邻铺，影山已经睡回来了。鬓发服服帖帖地斜垂于耳畔，均匀的吐息伴着细微的呼吸声。

他伸手去摸影山搭在边上的大手，软软的掌心里有难以察觉的细茧。五指相对，像弹钢琴一样踩着节拍挨个按压他的指尖，细小的电流在指节里穿梭碰撞。又突然意识到这指尖是多么敏感以致于传出的托球都分毫不差，想到这里他像是被烫到一般猛地抽回了手。

拈着毛巾被的一角将他的肚子盖好，悄悄走出了房间。

 

 

流水哗哗地在下水口聚拢，流经空荡荡的下水管道发出咕隆咕隆的声音，在寂静的下半夜显得尤为清晰。

漆黑狭长的走廊上只有浴室门口亮着一盏灯。冷水的冲洗让日向冷静了不少，甩甩头将梦里破相得可笑的影山驱出头脑，凉凉的水流似乎也浇灭了他细小的欲火，小弟弟也随之安分下来。

 

闭上眼惬意地哼着自编的小调，享受着这难得的浴室包场，谁料一睁眼就以为自己产生了幻觉——

影山像是吞了火药桶一般正气势汹汹地向他疾步走过来！

 

“你这呆子半夜洗什么凉水澡！”

 

“你你你你你你别过来！”

见了鬼似的一下魂飞魄散，抓起淋浴头就对着影山喷了过去。

睁开惊吓过度紧闭的眼时影山已经关掉了水龙头站在他面前，浑身被淋得湿透，发梢还在向下滴着水。

脑袋里警铃大作，无数小人乱成一锅粥尖叫着大事不妙，日向抄起不远处的衣物光着身子就往外跑，结果还是被影山扣着橙毛抓了回来

生无可恋地在心里为自己默哀三秒钟，祈祷着还能见到明天的太阳

 

“半夜洗什么冷水澡？！”

掐着小家伙还算有肉的下巴，强迫他与自己对视

吞了口口水硬是拿出“我是流氓我怕谁”的气魄，抬高下巴气呼呼地看着影山

“影山同学你不知道什么叫“勃起”吗？这是健全的男子高中生的正常生理反应哦”

……

影山貌似吃瘪的表情着实让日向泄愤不少，当他想感概自己的先发制人多么绝妙时，影山一声不吭地下移了视线。日向一点也不想承认他的小弟弟已经感受到了影山灼热（？）的目光……

 

我可是流氓啊！

我是流氓我是流氓我是流氓……

默念着叉着腰倔强地将小屁股向前一挺，小弟弟为之一颤

……

“你………做春梦了？”

天知道影山飞雄的大脑构造是怎样的，日向觉得自己快要在影山的直视下二度勃起了……

一脑袋毫不留情地撞过去，磕得他自己都金星直冒

“有你的梦都是噩梦吧混蛋！”

 

觉察到自己失言的时候影山正捂着脑门直勾勾地看着他

 

“不不不不是那样………我是说……唔！！？”

 

嗯嗯嗯？？？影山飛雄不是情商为负的单细胞吗？？？这个吻是怎么回事？

我是被吻了吗？这人真是影山吗？等会儿……这好像是我的初吻啊！

 

如果说这个吻的前奏还让日向游刃有余的话，高潮他就完全无力招架了。

从嘴角晕开一点柔情，让人怀疑这人是不是个情场老手。继而正面压上，温柔中又夹杂着些许急躁，生涩中带着吞吃的欲望。唇瓣触感如细砂，碾碎在贴合的唇缝间细细磨合。柔软饱满的唇有着通晓人情的弹性，一次次欲拒还迎。小巧的舌尖刺探过软壁，沿着整齐的皓齿扫荡着他的牙龈

日向只觉得无数的烟花顺着他的脊柱骨窜上脑海，纷纷在里面炸开，红黄蓝绿色彩纷呈。影山脑袋里却只有几个大字——

比牛奶好吃……

鬼使神差地下口咬了一下，交合的唇瓣间溢出被吞吃得只剩一半的惊叫，恶劣地压紧了，让剩下的惊叫消失在唇缝里。

平日里日向绝不会坦诚地承认自己是个处男，可是笨拙的吻技暴露了一切，他的脸像是是潜入水底一样憋得通红，紧张得鼻翼里的气息都不敢吐出来，取而代之的是全身的毛孔呼吸着大开，但这并不能减轻日向的窒息感。影山鼻腔里的呼吸喷在日向的脸颊上，像羽毛在他的脸上搔弄着，酥痒感刺激得细小汗毛纷纷竖立，顺着神经一路麻到脖子和锁骨……

 

“tin…停停停停停！”

晃着脑袋尽全力脱离束缚，探出的手攥着影山湿漉漉的衣角虚软着向下扯。

影山撤离的时候还不忘舔上最后一口

 

“好厉害……像果冻一样”

“？？！”起伏的胸膛里心脏咚咚咚直跳

“你你你你流氓！！”

杏圆怒睁瞪着眼前的始作俑者，被侵犯一样委屈地揪着小脸，眼角甚至渗出了不明液体。

可惜对方丝毫没有反省的意思，舔弄着嘴角好似还在回味刚刚的大餐

“你不是喜欢我吗？”

！！？

哇地一声就大哭了出来，吓了影山一跳

只见那个小个子还裸着就在原地哭得稀里哗啦，抬起的手背有一下没一下地胡乱抹着脸颊

 

喜欢影山，好喜欢影山

喜欢到脑袋都不正常了，只是几分钟的分离就让他呼吸紊乱满世界寻找着他的身影

他珍视他的排球，也同样爱惜着一起打排球的机会。只要能一直呆在一起，无论以什么身份都……

竭力保存了好久的感情如今却被当事人若无其事地一枪捅破，这算是自作多情？日向只觉得自己真是丢人丢到家了

 

想到这里就更加肆无忌惮地嚎哭起来，反正在影山面前早就毫无形象可言了

可是这在影山眼里却完全不是同一幅风景——

梨花带雨是什么样？大概就是眼前的小家伙这样？

大颗大颗的泪水顺着脸颊滚落，和身上未干的水迹交融，软软的小脸被揉擦着挤成一团，红红的鼻头像是可口蛋糕上的红樱桃，双肩膝盖也都因为情动染上了粉色，随着抽泣一下一下地颤抖着，几声抽噎后鼻腔里吐出一声长长的闷哼，嗡嗡地像是合上了他心脏的频率，规律得影山一下子快要找不着自己的心跳

 

嘛……虽然他的确喜欢看眼前的小野兽被欺负得无力挣扎推拒的样子，这样满面泪珠情不自胜令他心尖一颤的同时却也隐隐难受起来

“喂……”

近距离伸出的手也不知如何抚慰，别扭了半天拿起一旁的毛巾

“总…总之先擦下身体吧……会感冒……”

 

抬头紧咬下唇泪水哗哗地觑着他，像是警告他别过来

看到这家伙乱七八糟的花脸就明了了

 

啊啊，这种感情大概就是怜惜吧

 

 

没有给他思考的机会，日向作势就往门口走，谁知刚到门口黑黢黢的走廊就传来了拖鞋摩擦地板的脚步声

心里大喊完蛋的时候身后的人却率先作出反应，三步并作两步走到门口，眼疾手快按下了浴室的电灯开关，随后反身把他压在墙上。日向刚想挣扎就看见黑暗中影山深邃的蓝眸几近发亮地盯着他，威吓他不要乱动

乖乖安分下来后几乎可以听见两个人的呼吸声，紧紧贴合的胸膛里鼓动的节奏此起彼伏，隔着影山一层湿漉漉的T恤传递着紧张感，年轻有力的心跳声透过皮肤直导耳膜，走廊的脚步声都被掩盖在彼此的心跳下

日向被突如其来的意外状况吓得血液倒流，但影山的贴近又让他的心脏较之从前加倍运作起来，一瞬间只觉得像灌了烈酒一样血气上涌脸颊发烫，就连身下也隐隐起了反应

 

顶到影山的腿间了……

…好想死………

 

不知道过了过久——

“走了” 影山淡淡地开口，重新按下了电灯开关

烧得像只红薯的日向如今实实在在地成了见光死，他一把夺过影山手里的毛巾，在他的禁锢范围内迅速翻了个身，用毛巾死死的包住脑袋然后小脸像是粘了胶水一样贴着墙壁不再动弹，后脑勺无辜地暴露在影山难以言说的视线下

 

“你勃起了”

 

果然是这句！！这个说话永远不经大脑的白痴！！

雕像一样抵着墙壁纹丝不动，从墙壁和嘴唇紧贴的缝里挤出几个字

“……因为我是健全的男子高中生”

 

……

“我要亲你了”

 

？？！

条件反射似的立马像乌龟一样缩紧了脖子

“不不不不行！”

“为什么？”

 

居然还问为什么？！！脑袋里的小人们一部分龇牙咧嘴地怒吼着影山笨蛋一部分懊恼地蜷缩在角落里抽抽嗒嗒

一个激灵，影山的手已经抚上了他细腻的背，但却不是充满情欲的爱抚，而是顺着他的脊柱沟由上而下一次次抚摸着

定定神深吸一口气——

 

“因…因为¥%*#&*#？¥@%………”

“啊？？”

 

“因…因为你…还没有说喜欢我……”

闷闷不乐的声线从牙缝里挤出来，小脸却还执着地贴着白花花的瓷砖

 

安抚的手愣愣地停住了，握着他的肩膀

“日向我想看着你说话”

 

日向怯怯地转过身来之后才知道后悔两个字怎么写，那个人像疯了一样二话不说捏着他的肩膀就对着他没被毛巾遮严的下巴啃咬了上来，牙齿与下颌坚硬的骨头碰撞发出锯齿割裂木头一般的声音，让日向怀疑自己的下巴是不是要碎了。松动的毛巾给了影山上欺的机会，沿着嘴角一路吸到眼窝，这才发现这呆子该死的又哭了

 

“这么大了还哭，太怂了”

丝毫不理影山的激将，呜呜呜地哭个没完

认输地挠挠后脑勺，笨手笨脚地替他抹抹眼泪。

“别哭了呆子……没说不喜欢吧……”

 

猛地抬头，吧哒吧哒着红肿的双眼一脸委屈地瞅着他，哇地一声扑上来

“我也喜欢影山！喜欢啊喜欢一直喜欢！喜欢得要命！！”

 

 

我的世界里有很多人，他们或狡黠或友善，他们可以陪我走过很长的一段路然后轻声对我告别。他们无一例外地说，小翔，加油啊。但他们不知道有些风景无论再怎么努力一个人也永远看不到。

……有没有一个不会说'再见'的人在呢？

我向前走啊走，发现了前面独身一人的黑发少年。

 

影山，你的世界是什么样的？

 

日向将泪涕横流的脸一股脑地埋在影山的脖颈里，使劲磨蹭着。如此近的距离让影山有些发蒙，从小时候打排球起他就似乎很不受人待见，男孩子们窥着他打球的样子和一座座小奖杯结伴成群地离他远远的，女孩子们虽然一个个貌似对他很有兴趣，却也只是在很远的地方谈笑顾盼，初中的噩梦更是他不想再回忆起的……

 

我的世界吗

我的世界里空无一人，因为你们眼中口中的我独裁暴戾自我中心。你们走吧，反正我有排球就好了，球在手里的触感比人的掌心温暖一百倍。

……我有排球就好了我有排球就好了……

真的吗？

我怀疑自己的心的时候一个傻小子笑得满面春风从后面招着手追了上来

我才不想被这个呆子追上。

于是我又迈开脚步向前奔跑起来。奇怪的是无论我怎么用力就是甩不掉身后的小个子

从此我的世界有人在了。

 

 

“喂…呆子，别把鼻涕擦我身上啊”

“小气鬼……”

重新对视的时候日向满脸泪痕却笑得正欢，嘻嘻哈哈作死地挑衅他

“影山君害羞了啊，明明喜欢我喜欢得要死都不敢说出口”

 

“………唔咿！！”

一把握住了日向得意的小弟弟，稍一收紧那个呆子就尖声惊叫起来

“继续得瑟？”

挑挑眉带着笑意看进日向因为被抓住了把柄而迷离发光的眼里，一边抵着墙壁胡乱地亲他，一边上下撸动着握成环状的手心

影山手上的动作让日向眩晕，爆竹炸弹在脑袋里噼里啪啦响个不停，流星在下体中乱窜，仿佛就要达到高潮和糟糕的液体一同喷射出来

影山邪笑着看着自不量力的小家伙在他身下手忙脚乱扑腾着，虚软的小手捞了半天也没有够到自己为非作歹的大掌，结果索性眼睛一闭心一横，最后甚至连呼吸都放弃了，一脸视死如归

 

刚要放他一马没想到橙毛小子却趁机脑袋一动躲开了他的唇舌，膝盖一顶压在影山的胯间，然后不知死活地将小手覆上去

影山一脸冷漠地看着小家伙自娱自乐了一阵子，只一只手便钳制住了他的动作，另一只手卡在裤腰里向下施力，扁阔的髋骨和狭长的人鱼线若隐若现，笑道

“你想要？”

 

石化着看着影山把自己的分身从短裤里释放出来，巨物已经昂然挺立。下意识一巴掌捂住自己的眼睛欲做掩耳盗铃之势，可是下一秒就感到有什么凹凸不平的东西贴上了自己还精神抖擞的小弟弟

 

透过指缝可以看见两个尺寸不一的玩意儿暴着青紫的筋络贴合在一起

“唔啊！！不不不不要啊！太…太太太太大了！”

 

这家伙叽叽喳喳好吵啊……

恶狠狠地亲上去示意他乖乖噤声，可是唇角的呻吟不受控制地溢出来，飘飘悠悠拱进他的耳朵里，俯角下小家伙泪眼汪汪，浑身上下像是抹了一层奶油般软腻诱人

啊啊、好想吃掉

 

日向刚想反抗影山就攥着成对的分身搓揉起来，被吓得脸色煞白血液却在身体的血管里加速循环…血压直线飙升……天哪他这是要走火入魔了吗

自己不会血管爆裂而死吧……

 

“呜哇…！好…好奇怪……！”

搅成浆糊的脑袋里拼命搜索着平生所阅，想找到一部适用于此情此景的小黄片助他反“受”为攻，可混乱了半天印象里也没有一部像这样的两个男人的“动作片”……原来这已经超越了他的认知范畴了么……罢工的大脑让放弃思考的日向再度陷入死机瘫痪状态

 

“喂！呼吸啊呼吸你这呆子！”

看他一副要翻白眼的状态影山就知道自己大概欺负过头了，可太着急以至于撸动的大手一下不知轻重，掐得日向直跳起来

“好疼啊啊啊啊白痴影山你轻一点啊啊啊啊！！”

 

“还活着啊”

不自觉地嘴角勾起一笔笑得人畜无害，日向看了却直发毛，毕竟影山这样的笑脸就连他也没有见过多少次

大手和着水渍声一刻不停地摩擦起肉棒表面，跳动的血管像是和心房有着相同的节奏，坏心眼地用大拇指封住顶端

“以防万一”

带着笑意瞄他一眼，日向恰到好处的惊恐表情为影山的心情增色不少。他左手按上日向的小腹，顺着隐约可见的精瘦腹肌堪堪上抹，停在左胸口，丝丝温热穿过胸骨扩散在心房里，这让日向又不争气地想哭。

他知道自己羞赧愉悦的心情透过不可控制的剧烈心跳一定在影山的掌心里无所遁形，他把头靠在影山的肩上，难以抑制地缓缓挺动细瘦的腰，让自己的东西在影山手里获得舒服的抚慰。他感到影山的脸侧过来了，然后吻上了他湿漉漉的脑袋，缓慢而虔诚。

 

贴合的分身的表面温度烫得影山顿时好胜心大作，扣紧了五指和日向一同律动起来

日向只觉得自己下体里的血管都要扭成一团。脑袋里的小人又在打架了，可是他已经没有余裕去管他们，他双手握住影山的大手，顶端封堵产生的限制快感冲刷着他的脑沟

 

要晕了……啊啊啊要死了要死了………

 

“影山……唔…快点……不行了……”

肺里的氧气被短促的喘息压榨得一干二净，脑袋空如白纸，只剩下动物的本能

 

“马上。”

低吼一声松开了封顶的大拇指，两股白浊同时射了出来，零零散散地落在两个人的手背和日向白皙柔嫩的腿根。埋在脖子里的小野兽忍受不了射精的快感大口咬上了他颈侧的肌腱，活像只饥渴的吸血鬼。而影山停在日向左胸膛的左手四指几乎扣进肉里

 

啊啊完蛋了心脏要被挖出来了……

日向牙关一松两眼一翻昏了过去

 

 

 

日向又做梦了。

梦里他恶作剧把影山手里的排球戳爆了，本以为影山会反过来把他的脑袋捏爆，可是影山却拍拍他的脑袋说，满意了吧

 

 

日向醒了过来的时候影山已经帮他清理完把他抱回了床铺

他又跑到阳台去纳凉了。

月光笼罩出的小天地里静谧如初，只有影山一个人

 

日向不明白自己在等什么，只是去凉快一下有什么好关心的……

是啊，自己在等什么呢，明明这么近的距离为什么怯于靠近？日向觉得自己和影山一定是磁铁的南北极，不然为什么眨眼的时间自己就坐到了影山跟前

 

“你这呆子还有精力吗？”

一时语塞，吐了吐舌头：“晚安！”

爽朗一笑靠在影山身边沉沉睡去

 

经月光点缀的旖旎梦幻的片刻天地里，从此有你也有我。

 

—————fin—————

 


End file.
